silvermoon illusion
by Raylou23
Summary: When Lucy got all of the 12 celestial spirits she did an ancient spell which gave Lucy a new power that got her kicked out of the guild. Now she has joined a guild called silvermoon illusion. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**SILVERMOON ILLUSION**_

 _ **Hi it's Ray Ray! I don't have much to say so just please enjoy the story!**_

 _ **When Lucy got all of the 12 celestial spirits she did an ancient spell which gave Lucy a new power that got her kicked out of the guild. Now she has joined a guild called silvermoon illusion. What will happen?**_

 _ **I do not own fairy tail only silvermoon illusion**_ __ __

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Nobody's POV:_

Everyone in Fairy Tail was shocked to see Sting from Sabertooth walk in the guild and ask for Lucy. Everyone went silent starring at Sting. After moments of silence people were moving out of the way making a pathway so Lucy could go to him. Lucy slowly walked over to Sting with a confused look on her face; Natsu walking behind her also confused but you could see he was a little angry.

"Sting, you need me?" Lucy asked while Natsu was eyeing Sting.

"Can I speak with you," Sting tilts his head to the direction of a room he wanted to talk. All three of them walk over there; Sting was about to open the door then said "Alone." Sting looks at Natsu annoyed but he mostly looks, sad.

Natsu looks at Lucy worried. "I will be fine Natsu, he is here just to talk." Lucy smiles, Natsu looks at Sting then back at Lucy and then walks away. Lucy and Sting walk into the room.

 _Lucy's POV:_

"What's this?" I say as Sting drops something into my hands. I look into my hands to see Libra and Pisces, Yukino's keys. I look up at Sting in shock, why is he giving me this did something happen to Yukino! 

"Yukino-" Sting looks away looking depressed, sad, and angry "Yukino, died going on a mission… I just thought Yukino would like her keys with someone who can care for them… like she did." Sting looks back at me like he was about to cry.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Sting… and I will make sure that I take very good care of them for… for her." Sting nods and walks out of the room, I follow him out the door then sit at one of the tables in the guild. I watch everyone watch Sting walk out of the guild then everyone crowds around me. Natsu, Ezra, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, with Happy and Patherlily flying in the air sit at the table with me.

"Lucy what did he want to talk about!"

"What are you holding?"

"Why did Sting look so sad?"

They flood me with several questions, I answer when they all stopped talking "Yukino di-died and Sting wanted me to take care of her celestial keys for her" I open my hand to show everyone the two keys I was holding. They all gasp but then get all quite then Levy speaks up.

"I know this is a sad event but I just read a book about celestial magic!" Levy now has a book that came out of nowhere and is reading it "It says when a celestial mage has all 12 golden celestial keys there is an ancient spell that summons the ULTIMATE celestial power. It also says if a celestial mage uses this they will…" Levy flips the page "Celestial mages are mages that uses….. Huh that's weird they finish the sentence… oh well they probably forgot trying to tell what a celestial mage is I do it all the time." Levy laughs.

"I don't know Levy I just got the keys and-"

"YOU SHOULD TOTALLY DO IT LUCY!" Natsu jumps up and screams. Everyone in the guild looks at Natsu then carries on doing what they were doing. "But I just got the-" I try to tell them I shouldn't do it because Yukino just died and I just got the keys; I also have no idea what this spell can do but, everyone at the table was agreeing with Natsu. They all turn their heads at me.

I sigh "You all will not stop bugging me until I do this right?" They all nod their heads. "….Fine-" they all cheer "But I am not doing it today ok, tomorrow" I give them a glare but they all were talking to each other already.

I walk over to the bar and think "What have I just got into?"

 _Makarov's POV: (Next Day)_

I was in my office at Fairy Tail when I hear a bunch of talking in the guild hall. I walk out there to see everyone in the guild crowded around the door talking and looking excited "What is going on?" I ask, mostly everyone looks at me making there talking quieter. I get no answer till Natsu says "Today Lucy is getting an awesome new power of some sort so we are all waiting for her!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy pitched in. "Hpmmmm a new power you say. Sounds interesting" I say while putting my hand to my chin. This is a great way to get away from my paperwork! I better just wait here for Lucy _._

 _Nobody's POV:_

Lucy walks into the guild startled to see everyone screaming her name and surrounding her, she even sees Master Makarov looking down at her from the second floor. "What's going on?!" Lucy says very confused.

Natsu and Levy drag Lucy over to a book on a table .It was the book Levy was reading from yesterday. "It is time to get some new powers Lucy!" Natsu cheerfully says. Levy hands Lucy the book and they both run to where all the other guild members were. Lucy didn't want to do this but she looked at all the guild member with excitement in their eyes, she didn't want to ruin the fun so she looked at the book to see how she did it.

 _Levy's POV:_

I watch with everyone else as Lucy reads the book then unhook her 12 golden celestial keys from the chain on her belt and place each of the keys around her on the floor, all of the ends facing her. She said something while "12 keys of the sky and land lend me your power to awaken the Sun Goddess!" then she lifted in the air and the 12 golden celestial keys move to her head forming a golden tiara with a red jewel in the middle, and then they fly out the guild hall door.

Lucy's POV:

I see everyone staring at me. "So Lucy you feel any different?" Where's my keys. WHERES MY KEYS! I look around the room ignoring everyone's questions. "I wonder why Lucy's keys flew away." I hear someone talking to his friend. I twitch my head side ways to look at the person talking, they spotted me and squealed. I walk over there and grab the person's shirt holding them in the air. When did I become this strong? Well it doesn't matter because all I want to know is "What did you say about my key?!"

I just realized I was burning his shirt somehow and I let go and backed away. When I pulled away he seemed to calm a bit, "they fl-flew out of the door b-b-but I don't know where they are!" he seemed scared of me, I've never felt so powerful and scary. I kind of like it. Wait what am I thinking? I just need to focus on my keys.

"What you are saying is that EVERYONE just watched as MY KEYS flew away and NOBODY cared or thought to GO FIND THEM?" I have never been this angry before and I'm scaring everyone around me. I'm even scaring myself! What am I doing? Maybe I should check the book. I look around seeing everyone back away from me wide eyed; I see the book and grabbed it. I went to the page that Levy showed me and flipped the page to see little rip marks where a page was ripped off. How could Levy give me this spell knowing that a page was ripped off! I walked over to Levy about to burst into tears. Why would she do this to me? "Levy why is there a page ripped out?!" I scream and throw the book at Levy which she fails to catch it and it hits her stomach and bounces on the floor. Everyone gasps as I start to cry.

"Levy!" Natsu and Gajeel scream as they rush to her to make she is ok. She was holding her stomach crouching to the floor. I didn't mean to throw it that hard! "Levy" I try to walk over to Levy but Erza blocks me

"You have done enough Lucy" Ezra says "But Levy-" I put my hand on Ezra's shoulder trying to push her aside so I could go see Levy

 _Laxus's POV:_

I'm in the office working on papers when Makarov leaves; It's probably was just to get rid of the noisy mages outside who I hear quite down. I guess they all do listen to him huh. I work on my half of the paper but then wonder why Makarov wasn't in here yet. He is probably trying to avoid his half of the papers so I would do it. Not going to happen old man! I walk out the door about to scold the old man but I see his back facing me looking at the guild hall downstairs. "What you looking at?" I walk to the edge of the "balcony" to see Blondie touching Ezra's shoulder which sends her flying to the side of the guild, smashing into the wall, and passing out. I laugh. "When did Blondie get so strong!?"

My smile fades when I look at Master Makarov with a scared look on his face. Master is rarely ever scared so whatever happened must be very dangerous for the guild members. I look down again to see Blondie trying to go to Levy who looks badly hurt. Blondie keeps burning and flinging people. She looks scared is she really trying to hurt them? Many people were passing out and badly injured, I tried to hind my laugh. How can Blondie be beating up the most powerful guild members! I look back at Makarov who looks worried; maybe I should go stop Blondie.

I jump of the "balcony" and walk over to Blondie who looks frightened at the passed out and injured people around her "Hey Blondie when did you get so strong?" I watch as Natsu and Gajeel carry Levy into a different room. Lucy starts to cry.

"I-I-I didn't mean to hurt her.." Blondie walks closer to me, as she walks she melts the floor around her. She moves her hand up which shoots a fast fire ball at me that was even worse than Natsu's! I didn't have time to dodge so the fire ball led me into a wall making me badly injured. I could take her but what is she doing? I know Fairy Tail members tend to fight but almost killing all your friends! I quickly go back to Makarov.

"What should we do? We may have to… kick her out if she keeps this up." I say, I didn't want Blondie to leave but if someone gets one more hit from her they can be killed! "Go get the guild mark remover and try to take it off of her. It's sad to see Lucy leave but fairies never try to hurt other fairies!" Makarov says sounding really angry. I didn't think twice, I don't want her to leave but I'm not getting on his bad side today…

I grab the guild mark remover and walk back down to the guild hall. Blondie was next to Erza crying. Perfect opportunity to sneak attack her, I slowly walk over there in till I'm at a close enough distance. I grab Blondie's hand and press the guild mark remover on her pink Fairy Tail mark. It is supposed to hurt but she seems in no pain. What happened to her? Blondie looks at me with tears in her eyes but then looks down at her hand and goes crazy. She grabs my hand burning it trying to pull it away from the guild mark remover; even though it hurt hell I managed to finish removing her Fairy Tail mark. I grabbed Blondie and threw her out of the building.

"You can't come here anymore, from now on you are banned to come anywhere near Fairy tail!" I say then I slam the doors shut. Sorry Blondie.

 _ **Well there you have it! The very first chapter of silvermoon illusion! I hoped you enjoyed it and if you have anything to say about my story please tell me! Bye~Bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SILVERMOON ILLUSION**_

 _ **Hi it's Ray Ray! Ready for the second chapter of silvermoon illusion! Well here we go!**_

 _ **When Lucy got all of the 12 celestial spirits she did an ancient spell which gave Lucy a new power that got her kicked out of the guild. Now she has joined a guild called silvermoon illusion. What will happen?**_

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail only silvermoon illusion**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Nobody's POV:

Lucy got kicked out of Fairy Tail for about a month. Now that she is not in Fairy Tail she can't make enough money to pay for her rent. The main problem is that she accidently burned now her house so she can't live in any of the apartments there without the land lady freaking out. Now Lucy has nowhere to stay and is wandering into the woods.

Lucy's POV:

I have been walking for hours going nowhere. I sit down with my back on a tree and start to think about my time in Fairy Tail.

"Poor Lucy" I hear a voice and look around confused "Who's there!" I get up slowly and wait for an answer. "Pfffffhahahaha" I hear a girl's voice laugh, "I'm in here!" my tiara I forgot all about is vibrating. I try to pull of the tiara but it won't come off no matter how hard I try.

"Silly girl you can't take off us, just like you can't get rid of your powers." I now hear a man's voice. "Wait there is two of you and what do you mean?"

"Well you see, when you did that ancient spell that took all of your keys away-"

"You didn't just get some power you got two celestial spirits, and you may say-"

"Why you are a tiara and the rest of the celestial spirits have bodies-"

"Well we are different than them, 1-instead of a body we are two people stuck inside of an object, 2- instead of fighting for you we give you powers, 3-to control your powers you need both of our powers"

They finish each other's sentences then say the last part together. I gather all this information then respond "Why didn't you say all this stuff to me a month ago!"

"We were wondering how long you would last without Fairy Tail so we stayed quiet and may I say that you didn't last long" I got really angry and accidently burnt down the tree that I was closest too, I was going to yell at them for using me as a test subject but I was more curious about this power

"So this is both of your powers or something, if it is why can't I control it?" I ask looking at my hand that burnt the tree, I wonder if they have the same power but they duplicate it by being together in the tiara. The power I have with them is very powerful so that must be the case. "Nope this is only my power, he has a different power and if you don't get his power too your magic will be uncontrollable!" the girl voice says. I hate that she sounds so happy, the reason I got kicked out of Fairy Tail is her fault because I couldn't control her power. Wait did she say that if I get his power I can control my power I mean "their power" and maybe I can get back into Fairy Tail.

"How do I get his power?" I ask. "I have a name you know." The male voice says. Oh! I forgot they both are spirits like the rest of the celestial spirits. "I'm sorry, what are both of your names?"

"I'm Sol and his name is Artemis, but we are fine with whatever name you want to call us." The girl voice says, well now known as Sol. I would like to call them Brat 1 and Brat 2 but they are controlling me right so I better not. "Sol and Artemis is fine," I say instead. "You never answered my question also." I put my hand behind my head and laugh a little. I could feel how annoyed they felt.

"Why should we answer your question?" Artemis says

"Because you were nice enough to answer all of my other questions?" I couldn't think of any other excuse, If I only had this power, which I did because my 12 golden keys left and when I went back to my house after getting kicked out of Fairy Tail the rest of my keys were nowhere to be found, I need to know as much as I can to figure out how to control and use this power. "If we just strait up told you, it would be no fun for us" Sol amusingly said. I was about to burst! Do these two only think about amusing themselves; I need to get my life back not to sit in the forest forever thinking of how to get Artemis's powers.

"How dare you two, I'm the one who has to deal with losing my keys, having a new power that I can't control that just ruined my life, and you two who think you can use me to see how far I can go!" I'm done with these two. It's all their fault!

"You're the one who did a spell not knowing what was going to happen; didn't you see the ripped page?" They say together. "NO I DIDN'T IF I DID I WOULD OF NEVER DID IT" I feel a tear roll down my face. "Can you just leave me alone for now?"

"That's impossible but yeah sure, have fun trying to find the power!" Sol says as they both laugh in till I can't hear them anymore. I get up with my head down and start walking not knowing where I was going. "Baka Baka!" I mumble. It was getting dark maybe I can find a hollow tree to sleep in.

I lift my head up to see if there were any nice trees nearby, I turn left hitting something hard making me fall to the ground. "Oww" I say as I rub my head. "Are you ok Miss?" I hear a man's voice as a hand appears in front of me. I take the hand to help myself get up. "Hello Miss what are you doing out in the woods this late"

"Oh uhhhhh… I was just… looking at how pretty the trees were hahahahaha" wow Lucy your great at lies, ugh, I mentally face palm myself. "You should go back home it is getting late." It was pretty late; I couldn't even see the person in front of me all I could see were his bright green eyes that reminded me of something. "Hahaha I better get going now bye!" I try to run off but he grabs my arm. "Wait! Let me escort you umm…"

"Lucy," I finish his sentence "Well Lucy, let's get going to your house then." I look away from him, you don't get to see such a nice proper man everyday but; if he saw what I looked like he would probably not be asking to help me get home. "Oh umm I can get home myself I don't need help" I try to walk away but he keeps catching up, he is not going to give up is he? "Why would anyone let a princess walk home all alone in the dark?" princess huh, I feel like Cinderella right now; hopefully I will get an ending like she did. "What if the princess says she wants to go home alone?"

"I would like to respect the princess's wishing but this time I can't take no for an answer" ugh I don't want to argue with him but I'm leading him to nowhere. I just wish he wasn't nice and he would "STOP" I turn around with my hand up that sends a fire ball flying past him almost hitting him. "I-I'm so sorry but I have to go!" I say as I run as fast as I can away. I find a place where I can hide and sleep. Jeez he was so stubborn, but at least in a good way; I know all he was trying to do was be a gentleman but when a girl says no she means no! I fall asleep.

Green Eyed Stranger's POV:

I couldn't stop thinking about Lucy, most girls would have said yes instantly if I asked any other girl if I could escort them. Maybe it is because she couldn't see me. Why did she throw a fire ball at me? Was I scaring her or something? I didn't get a real good look at her because I was only looking at her tiara. I have so many questions! I should go see her again, but I don't know if she will be there again. Even if she is not there I can find some berries or something.

Later (around 1):

I walk around the forest to see if Lucy is anywhere, I hear footsteps hitting the ground crunching leaves and breaking twigs. So I walk in that direction. It sounded pretty far away so it may take some time to get there.

Lucy's POV:

"Man I'm hungry," I ate all the berries that are near my tree; I may have to find a new tree. "You should be worrying more about how you smell; I feel sorry for the dude you talked to yesterday." Sol snickers at Artemis's comment. "I told you to leave me alone, I'm not talking to you"

"Will you talk to us if we give you information?" Sol asks? "What is the information you have?" They both laugh "We aren't going to give you information we just wanted to know if you would." UGH! I have had it with these two! I'll just ignore them for today. I hear footsteps that sound like there not far away, crap I got to hide! I run to the closest tree I was to and hide on the other side of the tree so whatever was there can't see me. I accidently made a step which made a loud noise from all the silence.

Seconds later there is a man that was a couple inches taller than me, blonde hair, a black sleeveless shirt like a tank top almost and black gloves that both had a metal look to it but you could tell it wasn't metal, dark blue skinny jeans but they didn't look tight, and some black combat shoes. The things that I noticed more was his black cat ears, black cat tail, long sharp looking cat claws/nail under his gloves, and his bright green eyes that looked like cat eyes and the dude from yesterday. He looked really cute especially with the cat costume.

"Hello princes… what happened to you!" when he said that I could see he had cute little fangs like cats do, I didn't realize what he said because I was to zoned out looking at this cat dude. He waves a hand in front of my face to get me back into reality. "Uh huh?" I say looking confused. He grabs my hand and leads me walking to somewhere "Come on we are going to get you cleaned up!" I try to pull my hand away from his but he has a strong grip "I-I'm fine I can just go to my house!"

"And where is that?" he stops and looks at me. Ugh he is not going to let me win. I could tell him that I got kicked out of my house for not having enough money and I burned the whole building, or I could say I live in a huge mansion but I don't want to go back because I hate my father and when I get there I would probably never see daylight again; So I went with option three "Fine your place it is" I say grumpy.

 _ **Hi! I got in two chapters in less than a week *claps*! Well if you think there is anything you want to say about my chapter please tell me! Also if you have ideas for the names and powers of some of the people in silvermoon illusion tell me please, I have characters already planned out but some of my ideas may be lame and it is always better to have ideas you/I never even thought about! In till next time Bye~Bye.**_


End file.
